


Hogwarts Houses

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is it?" Oliver asked a little impatiently.<br/>"Oliver, I can't believe it. I will marry you soon and I never asked you about it."<br/>"About what?" Oliver leaned closer to her, anxious for her answer.<br/>"I never asked you what Hogwarts house you are in!"<br/>Oliver blinked. Then he frowned. What had she just said?<br/>"My Hogwarts house?"</p>
<p>Oliver didn't read Harry Potter and discovers he has a lot to catch up to with the geek squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ravenclaw

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little ridiculous but I really enjoy writing this. Unfortunately I probably won't be able to keep up with daily updates because I have to study. But I will update at least twice a week. Do not read if you don't want to get spoiled for Harry Potter (in case there's anybody out there who hasn't read the books). Enjoy and let me know what you think!

It was one of those rare, precious days when nothing had to be done. Felicity lay on her stomach on the couch and was reading on her tablet. Judging by the small smile on her face, she read something very good.  
Oliver watched her for a while. He loved seeing her this relaxed.  
After everything they've been through recently, they had taken the week off. But with their upcoming wedding, they had to stay in Star City for final arrangements. Still, today belonged to Felicity and Oliver alone.

"Honey, what do you want for lunch?" Oliver asked.

Felicity ignored him. She was too lost in her e-book.

"Felicity, honey?" He tried again. He liked calling her honey. He never really was one for cute nicknames but it fit for Felicity.

"Hm?" She finally looked up.

"What do you want for lunch? I want to cook for us today. We had too much take out in the last weeks."

Felicity considered this and then said: "Pasta. I'd really love to eat pasta today."

"What kind of pasta?"

"Surprise me," Felicity replied with an adorable smile and she returned her attention back to her tablet.

Oliver smiled at her although she couldn't see it now and disappeared into the kitchen. One glance at the contents of their fridge told him that it would be spaghetti carbonara.  
He pulled a pot out of the cupboard, when he heard Felicity say "oh" in surprise. His instincts took over: he grabbed a knife and ran into the living room.

Felicity was still on the couch. But she had sat up and stared at him with utter astonishment.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" Oliver carefully reached out to touch her cheek, to make sure she really was okay.

The touch seemed to get Felicity out of her shock. She looked down at him and then at the knife in his hand.

"Oliver, why do you have a knife?"

Oliver let out a laugh in relief. "Why did you say oh?"

"You and your creepy super hearing!” Felicity said, “It's... something occurred to me just now." 

"What is it?" Oliver asked a little impatiently.

"Oliver, I can't believe it. I will marry you soon and I never asked you about it."

"About what?" Oliver leaned closer to her, anxious for her answer.

"I never asked you what Hogwarts house you are in!"

Oliver blinked. Then he frowned. What had she just said?

"My Hogwarts house?"

"Yes! Don't tell me you don't know what Hogwarts is?" Felicity asked.

Oliver was about to say that he didn't. He prepared himself for her disappointed look but then he remembered. Thea had told him about it years ago.

"It's the school from Harry Potter, isn't it?"

Felicity exhaled in relief: "It is. So what house would you get sorted in? I'm a Ravenclaw...according to the about a hundred sorting quizzes I took. But I think the sorting hat would had some trouble deciding where to put me. And you?"

"I don't know, " Oliver said slowly. He hadn't quite understood what she had just said. 

"Come on, you have to have at least a preference!"

"Felicity, I don't know what this means because I didn't read Harry Potter."

"WHAT?" Felicity yelled and sprang up from the couch. "How can you not have read Harry Potter? I get that not everyone watches Doctor Who, at least in the US, but this? Everybody has read Harry Potter! "

"I didn't read books when...well ever," Oliver admitted, "I think I watched one of the movies though."

"A movie? One movie? There are seven books and eight movies...how could you not have watched at least the movies? Although the books are so much better, of course."

"I had other interests, I guess."

"I don't get this...how could I ever fall in love with you...," Felicity said, shaking her head.

Oliver looked her confused and hurt. "Felicity, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that important to you," he told her in a small voice.

"Oliver, you do realize that I'm kidding, right?" Felicity said, she was grinning now and Oliver just had to grin back at her. 

"Good. I wasn't so sure. Nerds can be very particular when it comes to what they love. "

"Good for you then, that I love you, " Felicity whispered and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss soon became something more as Oliver carefully put the tablet on the little table next to the couch and Felicity lay back on the couch so that Oliver could lean completely over her.

"I love you, too. And I'm so glad you marry me even though I can't talk nerd with you."

"You know the important thing about me being a nerd is not that I want you to watch or like the same things I do but that you understand that they are my passion. And I believe you do understand me better than anyone, Oliver, " she told him between kisses.

"You're my passion, " he told her as his hand pulled up her skirt.

The sound of boiling water on the oven interrupted their make out session.

"Damn it," Felicity exclaimed wistfully as Oliver got up and hurried into the kitchen.

A little while later, Felicity exclaimed a sad "oh no!" But before Oliver could come and look, she was already on her way to the kitchen.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry! " Felicity said, she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

“Felicity, what? Why?”

“Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows was published in 2007. The last movie came into the cinemas in July 2011. You don't know about Harry Potter because you were gone for five years and you had so much more important things to worry about than being up to date about pop-culture. I'm so sorry, Oliver!”

“Hey,” Oliver said, although he had a hard time staying serious, “You don't need to apologize. I might not have watched even if I had been there. That's just not who I was, Felicity.”

“It doesn't matter anyway. I don't need to talk about Harry Potter with you. I have my geek squad,” Felicity told him, quoting him.


	2. Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver calls Barry to talk about Harry Potter but there are some other things revealed apart from Barry's obsession with Harry Potter.

Felicity didn't talk about Harry Potter again, although Oliver knew she was rereading the whole book series. She looked so happy reading it that it really made him curious. 

The next day he decided that he needed help.

“Hi Barry, it's Oliver,” he said. 

“Hey Oliver, what's up?”

“I need your help,” Oliver said slowly. 

“Okay, what is it? Is Darhk still alive? Did a new bad guy show up? I can be right there!” Barry said quickly.

“No, no, it's nothing like that. It's about...Harry Potter,” Oliver whispered, just in case Thea or Alex walked in. 

“Best book ever!” Barry practically shouted into the phone and then he said more quietly: “Why do you need help with Harry Potter?”

“Felicity seems to love Harry Potter,” Oliver told him. 

“Of course, she does,” Barry said and Oliver couldn't help but feel a bang of jealousy in his chest. Barry and Felicity had always got along so well with each other. He had no problem talking nerd with Felicity. 

“The other day she asked me what Hogwarts house I would be in,” Oliver said. 

“And what are you?” Barry asked. 

“I don't know. I haven't read Harry Potter,” Oliver admitted. 

“What? You haven't read Harry Potter? How...oh...I see…. That would bother me. But Patty has read Harry Potter. She's a Gryffindor by the way.”

“I guess I have to read the books to understand what you just said,” Oliver chuckled. 

“Yes! They are awesome! Just the other day, I reread them again, for what felt like the hundredth time. But they are just this good. Actually the other day I had a discussion with Cisco and Caitlin about our potential Hogwarts houses. Reading it for the first time, I wanted to be a Gryffindor! But now I'm not sure, I have traits for other houses as well...Cisco and Caitlin would probably go to Ravenclaw. I mean they are geniuses, right? But they are also brave and loyal as well. It's not an easy choice to make. We even talked a bit about what house the members of Team Arrow would be in. It was pretty fun,” Barry told him enthusiastically.

Oliver wasn't so sure now if he had made the right call. 

“Listen, Barry. Felicity said there were seven books. How long are they?”

“The first three are about 350 pages long and then they get thicker. It takes me about an hour to read them...with super speed,” Barry informed him.

“And how long does it take a normal person to read them then?”

“A week or two, if you do nothing else.”

“I can't do that, obviously and I'm not a really fast reader either. Actually I don't really enjoy reading...”

“Seriously, sometimes I don't get how you and Felicity ended up together,” Barry mused. But unfortunately it hit a little close to home. Barry seemed to realize that when Oliver didn't reply. 

“You are not really bothered by the fact that you can't keep up with Harry Potter trivia like me or...Ray, are you?”

Oliver remained silence. 

“Oliver, for real?! Felicity loves you! She was crazy for you even long before you knew it. That's why it didn't work out between us. Well, and there was the fact that I was totally in love with Iris at that time. We just tried to move on from other people and it didn't work between us. Took one kiss to figure this out-” Barry stopped his rambling. Really, sometimes he was just like Felicity. 

“I should probably not have told you that,” Barry whispered. He sounded scared. He better should be, Oliver thought. He had wondered how far Barry and Felicity had gone in their relationship.   
He should be glad that it hadn't been more than a kiss. But still the thought of Felicity kissing anyone but him bothered him. The image of Ray and Felicity kissing when he had walked in on them had haunted him for months. 

“You probably shouldn't,” Oliver said in a low voice that resembled his Arrow voice pretty well.

“Come on, you got the girl now and you already put an arrow in me. We are good, right?”

“Yes, we are good. I'm sorry about the arrow, really I am… But my suspicions were right after all.”

“What? Oh, you put an arrow in me because I kissed the girl you love? Oliver, you really have some issues.” But Oliver could hear that Barry was smiling. 

“Felicity is the best that ever happened to me and some times I just can't believe how lucky I got that she chose me,” Oliver said. 

“To be honest, everybody is happy that you two finally found each other. The tension was agonizing,” Barry said good-naturally. 

“Indeed it was.”

“Although I quite enjoy talking about your relationship to Felicity, you've called me to talk about Harry Potter. It just occurred to me...if you are not much of a book person, I have the audiobooks. I can give them to you and then you can listen to them instead of going through the trouble to read them.”

“Why do you have the audiobooks, if you've already read the books about a hundred times?” Oliver asked curiously. 

“You really don't know how amazing Harry Potter is, do you?” Barry asked rhetorically. “ Iris and I used to listen to them late a night with our head phone so that Joe wouldn't catch us… So do you want them or not?”

“Yes, please. And thank you, Barry,” Oliver said. 

“Any time. Really you can call me any time and talk about Harry Potter with me or...in fact...I might be busy...you know the crime fighting business but you can call me anyway,” Barry rambled. 

“Thanks. And you too, Barry. I'm glad that we are friends.”

“Me too!” Barry said cheerfully, “And by the way, is this a secret or can Felicity know about this?”

Oliver considered this for a moment. “You can tell her if she asks or anything but you don't need to specifically call her and tell her about this, okay?”

“Okay. And can I explain this to Caitlin and Cisco because they are here and they listened to what I said?”

Oliver laughed. “Yeah, I don't really have choice anyway.”

“Sorry,” Barry said with a chuckle, “let me know when you think you know what your Hogwarts house would be, okay?”

“I will,” Oliver promised, “bye Barry! And say hi to the rest of Team Flash from me.” The phrases Team Flash and Team Arrow came naturally to Oliver now. 

“And you to Team Arrow. Bye Oliver!”

That night when Digg and Oliver were on their way to a crime scene - Thea and Laurel were busy elsewhere- Oliver asked his best friend: “Do you know what Hogwarts House you would be in?”

Digg laughed: “Gryffindor, of course. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason,” Oliver said quickly. 

Digg gave him a critical look that told him that he didn't believe him but he let it go. 

Later that night, when Oliver lay next to Felicity in bed, he couldn't sleep. Ever since he slept in the same bed as Felicity, he had meantained a somewhat healthy sleeping schedule. And tonight, the reason why sleep wouldn't come to him wasn't worry but curiosity. He reached for his headphone on the bedside table and played the audio file Barry had sent him.

“Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling.   
Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived.  
Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much...”

And with those words the magic began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you might have figured out, every chapter is named after one of the four Hogwarts house and the titular House is also mentioned throughout the chapter...So two more chapters to go. This is just some fluff I need during the hiatus. Enjoy!


	3. Hufflepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea and Laurel walk in on Oliver while he listens to the audiobooks in the foundry.

Oliver was fascinated by Harry Potter. He knew that it was ridiculous to get emotional of a fictional boy, who fought against an evil sorcerer with a bunch of friends.  
Whenever he could, he listened to the audiobooks even if it was just for five minutes in between meetings.

Now he was in the lair, checking on his equipment and listening to the final chapters of “Chamber of Secrets”.  
Diggle was with his daughter because Lyla had business to take care of and Felicity and Laurel were at their respective offices.

Although Oliver had been skeptical at first when Barry and then later Cisco had criticized his equipment, but now he constantly checked in with them and they discussed improvements. The only problem was that Felicity didn't take criticism that well, especially when it concerned her computers. In that aspect the two of them were pretty alike. So he only called Cisco about the improvements when Felicity wasn't around. Not because he kept it a secret from Felicity. He was done with keeping secrets from her. But it was easier to talk to Cisco when Felicity wasn't in the background, making snappy remarks. 

The sound the elevator made Oliver look up. It was Thea.

"Since when do we have a new voice for our PA system? " she asked upon entering.

Oliver replied with a confused look. Thea listened closer. "Harry asked.…"

"Ollie, are you kidding me? Are you listening to Harry Potter?"

" Of course you would know that just from hearing two sentences, " Oliver chuckled.

"Yes, that's the scene where they discover where the Chamber of Secrets is."

"Does really everyone I know know Harry Potter by heart? "

"Of course, but you don't? I asked you to watch the movies with me, but you thought it was too childish for you," Thea said.

" It's not childish. Harry Potter is brilliant."

" What made you change your mind about that?"

" Felicity," he said.

"Of course she would. She's a member of the geek squad. I would even go as far as to say she's the head of them."

"Are we really calling them that?"

"Hey, you came up with it and it's true."

"So Felicity makes you listen to Harry Potter? She really has a good influence on you," Thea mused.

"I don't have to obviously but she sounded so excited about it. She wanted to know what Hogwarts house I would be in, but obviously I couldn't tell her."

Thea smiled. "That is an important question indeed. I consider myself a Hufflepuff. They just seem to be the nicest people, but they are not only kind and loyal, they can be strong, too. Just look at Cedric Diggory," Thea told him.

"Cedric Diggory?"

"Oh sorry, he's important in the fourth book. I didn't mean to spoil you." And with these words, Thea quietly took her bow and examined it. For the next two hours brother and sister remained in the foundry, listening to the audiobook. 

“Hey, I just met my dad and...” Laurel abruptly stopped as she entered the lair from the elevator.  
She looked from Oliver to Thea in confusion and then for the source of the voice who narrated the story. But the voice was everywhere, coming through the PA system. 

“Wait! Is that…? Are you listening to Harry Potter?”

“Yep,” Thea replied grinning. 

“And why are you listening to Harry Potter?” Laurel wanted to know. 

Oliver opened his mouth to answer but Thea was faster: “I'm listening to it because it's awesome. Oliver listens to Harry Potter because he's never read it before.”

“Really, Ollie?”

Oliver groaned in fake exaggeration. “Why is that even such a big deal? I had more important things on my mind on Lian Yu.”

“And now you have time to catch up with pop-culture?” Laurel asked sceptically. 

“Felicity wanted to know in which Hogwarts house I belong,” Oliver admitted.

Laurel laughed good-naturally. “Must have been a nasty shock for our favorite geek that her future husband has no clue about Harry Potter!” 

Thea and Oliver joined into her laughter. 

“Indeed it was,” Oliver chuckled, “she told me she couldn't believe she would marry me without knowing my potential Hogwarts house.”

“Really?” Laurel giggled. 

Oliver told them the whole story and they laughed even more. 

Eventually their laughter ebbed out and Oliver asked seriously: “What's your Hogwarts house, Laurel?”

“Oliver, I thought you know me good enough by now? Make a guess,” she replied.

“Laurel…,” Oliver hesitated, “I...okay, let me think...I think the Sorting Hat would have put you in Hufflepuff. Of course, you are strong and brave...but you are also so kind and most importantly loyal...just look what you did for Sara, believing in her when no one else did...I mean loyalty is also an important strength and uhm...okay you can be pretty badass and scary, too.”

“You don't have to sound so apologetic,” Laurel told him, “I love being a Hufflepuff. I think it's stupid that we value bravery more than loyalty and kindness in hero stories...so you are correct. I'm a Hufflepuff and proud,” Laurel stated.

“Line forms behind me,” Thea grinned and high fived Laurel. Oliver smiled. He loved that Laurel and Thea had such great friends.

The three of them listen to “Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban” until Felicity's voice interrupted the audiobook. “This is your overlord Felicity Smoak.”  
Oliver grinned and went to the comm: “Felicity, hey. What's up?”

“Not much. I'm just calling to tell you I'm coming over to the lair now. What are you guys up to?” 

“Believe it or not, we, Thea, Laurel and I, are listening to HP3.”

“What? Without me? I'll be right there!” Felicity practically shouted. And sure enough, twenty minutes later she joined them. Luckily Star City was pretty quiet that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. So here you go, chapter three: Hufflepuff. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Do you agree that Laurel and Thea would be Hufflepuff?


	4. Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has finished all seven Harry Potter audiobooks and knows now how to answer her question.

“I can answer your question now,” Oliver said as a way to wake Felicity up. And well, there was the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes that did the job of waking Felicity up on this Sunday morning. 

“What?” Felicity asked, slowly opening her eyes. 

“I can answer your question now,” Oliver repeated and carefully placed the tray with her breakfast food on her lap. 

“What question exactly?” Felicity wanted to know. She sat up and took a sip from her coffee. 

“I know in what Hogwarts house the Sorting Hat would have put me,” he explained. 

“Hm...Tell me,” Felicity said between chewing her pancake. 

“Okay...”, Oliver climbed on their bed, sitting down next to her, “at first I thought I would be a Gryffindor like Harry, Ron and Hermione and the marauders and so on. But the more I think about it, I think that I'm like Harry. I mean apart from the hero, who happens to be an orphan part. If I put on the Sorting Hat, it would probably tell me that I could be great in Slytherin and as an eleven year old I would react exactly like Harry. I wouldn't want to be in Slytherin because I would be afraid people would see me as an evil person.”

Oliver paused and Felicity urged him with a nod of her head to go on. He did. 

“During and after my time on the island, I would have agreed with the Sorting Hat that I belonged in Slytherin because I was evil. There was so much darkness around me and inside me. But then I met John and you and I found another way. I'm not a bad person anymore. I am a hero and yes, that would make me a Gryffindor. But not every Gryffindor is a hero, just look at Peter Pettigrew. And not every Slytherin is evil like Regulus Black, Slughorn or even Snape. Although I don't quite get Snape's actions sometimes. Couldn't he save Harry's life without making it hellish before?”

Felicity opened her mouth and Oliver expected a long argument about Snape's motivations but he wasn't done with his speech yet. 

“We can discuss this later, alright?” Oliver suggested.

Felicity nodded. “Yes, continue. What's your conclusion? Are you a Slytherin or a Gryffindor?”

“If I were to put on the Sorting Hat right now, I'm pretty sure it would tell me that I could be a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. But now, I wouldn't be afraid to be a Slytherin...because being a Slytherin doesn't make you a bad person. It means that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get what I want. And that's who I am even if what I want is to protect this city. I still have darkness inside me but I also have a bright light and I have you to remind me how to lighten up when things get too dark. I'm ambitious and cunning as much as I'm brave and willing to sacrifice myself.” Oliver concluded. 

Felicity just looked at him, a single tear was running down her cheek. 

“Felicity, hey. Are you okay?” he asked and carefully touched her cheek. 

“Yes...I...I just didn't realize you have thought about this so much...That it meant so much to you,” Felicity said.

“Of course. The books are damn brilliant. I love them and I wanted to give you a proper answer,” Oliver told her, his hand still rested against her cheek. 

“A Slytherin, I like that. You know when I first watched the movies I had a little crush on Tom Felton. I later found out that I was not the only one. Emma Watson did too.”

Oliver shook his head, chuckling. “You have a thing for bad boys, huh?”

“Bad boys with a gentle heart maybe?” Felicity said and leaned in to kiss Oliver. He kissed her back but when she reached up to pull her arms around her neck, he gently stopped her.

“Careful, your breakfast,” he said, “don't you want to eat your pancakes as long as they are still warm?”

Felicity looked down at her breakfast and then back at Oliver. She considered her options. 

“Cold pancakes taste great, too. But coffee, I hate cold coffee,” Felicity rambled and picked up the mug. Then she emptied it and put the tablet with her breakfast food beside her bed. 

A huge grin spread across Oliver's face as he watched her. Then Felicity motioned for him to get closer so she could pull her arms around his neck and make out with her fiancé properly.

“So you can marry me now?” Oliver asked her between kisses. 

Felicity giggled. “I told you. I would have married you anyway. But this, you read, well listened to all seven books to answer my question. You never stop to amaze me,” Felicity told him. The way she looked at him was full of love and yes, amazement. 

“I meant it when I told you that Harry Potter was brilliant. I'm really glad I know the whole story now.”

“Yeah, the first time reading Harry Potter. That's really special. I remember how I didn't sleep when the new books were published. I read all night long and my mum was working late at the bar so she didn't know. But ugh, I was so tired in school the next day,” Felicity dwelled on her memories. 

“I never did that. Stay up because of a book,” Oliver said, “I only stayed up playing game boy under my covers.”

“I always imagined the moment when I had kids myself or maybe some friend's children and I would sit down with them and say: “I think you are ready for Harry Potter” and then I would read to them “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone”.

“Kids? Our kids?” Oliver asked, staring at her in wonder. 

“Yes, to their eleventh birthday I want to give them the Harry Potter books,” Felicity told him, “it could be our family tradition, what do you think?”

Oliver smiled. “I think that's an awesome idea. I love you,” he kissed her. 

“I love you, too,” she replied, “and now... let's discuss the fate of Severus Snape.”

Oliver pulled back slightly. “Really, now?” 

Felicity laughed. “Okay, later but I have a list of important Harry Potter discussion points.”

Oliver laughed with her and said: “I'm looking forward to discuss them with you.” But first he want to explore the thought of them having kids a little more and he pulled on his lap. 

 

Twelve years later:

Oliver stood in the door frame of their daughter's room and watched his two favorite girls in the world. They sat on Luna's bed next to each other. Felicity held a brand new illustrated edition of “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone” in her hand. Luna watched her with big, wide eyes. 

“Are you ready?” Felicity asked.

Luna nodded eagerly. 

“Oliver, honey, you want to join us?” Felicity looked up to him. She probably had felt his present because he hadn't announced himself. 

He nodded and sat down between them so that Felicity and Luna were on either side of him. Luna rested her head against his stomach and Felicity leaned against his shoulder. 

Felicity cleared her throat and began to read:

“Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived.  
Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this little multi chapter fic. I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. I'm sorry for my mistakes.


End file.
